


Drunken Bones

by CerezaLane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaLane/pseuds/CerezaLane
Summary: A spinoff oneshot following chapter 11 of "Throw Me A Bone". In this version, Toriel and Sans are NOT together, but their relationship is pretty suspect to where it feels like they should be.Reader still has her massive crush on the skeleton man, though; that ain't changing.Requested by the wonderful armelle22. I hope this works for you
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Drunken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So..we're all thirsty for some skelly-dong. Why not have a oneshot about it?

As everyone dispersed to either their rooms or exploring the resort, you noticed Toriel and Sans hover by the elevators, both laughing at something. Frisk had taken off with Papyrus and Mettaton, so upon seeing this, naturally your thoughts went into the danger zone of making you depressed. 

After the disaster of that PTA meeting-gone-wrong, Sans had been making a real effort to try and rectify how terribly he'd fucked up. Although reluctant at first, you came to accept how hard he was trying, and had become somewhat friends at this point. He still didn't trust humans, but at least you no longer had any scowls or sharp words directed towards you anymore. This positive trend had been going on for the last couple of weeks, and you'd actually enjoyed the scattered meetups with the skeleton. 

It certainly didn't help you with your huge crush on him; if anything, his friendly interactions with you only made it worse to hide your feelings for him. 

Seeing him with Tori, however, had always caused this dark pit to form over your heart, and you couldn't help the longing glances you gave towards them. Both Alphys and Undyne knew how hard you were crushing on Sans, and had also seen the effort he had been making to get along with you. 

Stars...this trip was supposed to relax you, not key you up even more with despondence.

Turning away from the elevators, you made your sad trip to the bar, as cliché as it sounded. Rolling the handle of your luggage down beside the seat you'd picked, you parked your tail on the soft cushion of the barstool, placing your elbows on the counter and cradling your head between your hands. From your peripheral, you noticed the bartender make his way towards you.

"Welcome, miss. Something I can start you out with?" the anthropomorphic bird man gently asked you.

Based on how you currently felt at the moment, you already knew your choice. "Long Island, and keep them coming, please."

* * *

Sans's eye-lights slowly appeared as he woke up from his impromptu nap. After seeing Tori to her and Frisk's room, he'd made way to his own room and promptly passed out. Papyrus had taken to shacking up with Mettaton for the trip, and as much as that thought made him shudder, Sans had to admit it was fairly nice to just have a space to himself for the duration of this mini vacation. 

Judging by the subdued orange glow from between the curtains, he figured it must've been close to evening time for how long he'd slept. Might as well see what kind of good ketchup the resort had to offer. 

He slowly shuffled his way down the elevator to the dining area, mentally thanking the stars that not too many people were there...

Oh. Looks like Y/n had the same idea.

However, the closer he came to the bar, Sans noticed that you might have been there a bit longer than expected, going off of the 3 empty highball glasses sitting to the left of your arm. You were currently munching on a very appetizing pile of loaded fries that he wouldn't mind sharing with you, if you were willing, since he was giving the whole 'friend' thing an honest try. 

He still felt like the world's biggest jerk with how asshole-ish his behavior had been towards you in the past and leading up to that horrific night following the school meeting. Papyrus had cut off speaking to him for a solid week afterwards, and that just about killed his soul to have no contact with his brother. It definitely prompted some major self-reflection on his thoughts about humans. 

Besides Frisk, you were the only other human that hung among his friends.

(He didn't count the human colleagues he worked with at the university; even to this day, it still annoyed him with how they always joked around that he was a walking anatomy skeleton.)

It couldn't hurt to spend some time with Y/n, he figured. 

Hopping up onto the barstool to the left of her, Sans cheekily made motion to grab a couple of slathered fries. Upon seeing his hand, you whipped your head to his direction, a semi-glassy look in your eyes. "Sans..? W-what're you doin' here?" you asked him, yet not denying him access to your fry basket. In fact, you even pushed it forward for him. 

"figured it'd be tradition to get hammered at the bar. it is spring break, after all."

You giggled at that, swaying a little in your seat. He placed a steadying hand on your back, in hopes to correct your position. 

Vehemently ignoring the stab of heat that shot through to him. 

He could admit to himself throughout the time you both spent together to try and make peace with each other, his old thoughts from when he'd first been introduced to you had risen up in abundance. 

You were a very fuckable human, and the amount of kindness your vibrant green soul emitted was really doing a number on him. He felt very bad from how his 'judging' trait had caused you so much pain in the past; you were so fucking nice and generous, it made your character shine even more from how much crap you had to deal with because of him. If things had started off different...

He couldn't help the azure blush that rose in color. Needed to brand new and slow for this budding relationship to even attempt to work. 

The...other stuff could follow later, he hoped.

Signaling the bartender, he ordered his typical ketchup bottle and a Whiskey Smash. The mint would help clear out his senses, maybe.

"I jus' don' get how y' can drink ketchup s..straight from the bottle," you stared at him as he chugged down a fifth of the small glass bottle. 

"my tastes are refined. something ya wouldn't get, kid."

"You keep callin' me that; I'm not a kid, y'know."

Yes. He fucking knew that, but a boundary needed to be enacted and fortified in place. 

"says the gal that can't hold her liquor. what kinda frou-frou drink did ya have, anyways?"

A smirk played on your face. "If you must know, it's a Long Island. Y'know? The one with four different alcohols in it?"

"they're all light versions. nothin' to bat an eyesocket out for," he chuckled, but still somewhat impressed nonetheless. He figured you'd go for something super girlish and fruity, like a watermelon margarita or Blue Hawaiian. Tori, the few times she did wet her whistle, usually ordered something along those lines. 

"Needed somethin' to hit quick and for it to last," you offered as answer. 

His drink was placed before him, and he momentarily moved his eye-lights from you to signal the bartender thanks. Opening his maw, he conjured his tongue to maneuver it to the straw, his magic creating a vague interpretation of a low pressure vacuum to pull the liquid into his mouth. After taking a fortifying long pull, he grimaced a bit, but nodded in pleasure at the strong, minty flavor that exploded on his tongue. Definitely what he needed right now. 

"we just got here, kid. you got all week to have regrets and second-guessing yourself next to the bottle."

He succeeded in what he attempted to do: you burst out laughing, leaning a bit into his body. "Oh, shut up. Let me do my vacation the way I want to."

"no judgement. seriously, this time."

You gave him a warm smile before you turned back to sip at your own drink. He had to take another drink himself to calm down his reaction on how your smile was directed at him. 

"..I honestly thought you'd be somewhere with Tori right now."

His head moved back to look at you, but your gaze pointedly stared ahead. "why...would you think that?" he asked gently.

It almost seemed like you were purposefully making yourself smaller as you hunched into yourself. "Well...I just thought...you and Tori, like, hang out a lot...and tha's probably because you both came from Underground. And you watch over Frisk for her most times...and pun with each other..." You paused to take a breath. "I don't know...just seems like you would, I guess..."

Clearly, he needed more liquor in him. The birdman was tending to someone on the opposite end of the bar, but luckily the human assistant was able get him started on another drink. And another one for you, also.

"i mean, i did walk her up to her room n' all-"

"You were up there for a minute," you pointed out. 

"well, yeah. soon as i dropped her off, i passed out in my room. that trip sure wore me out."

You snickered. "You didn't even drive."

"hey. it takes work for my non-existent ass to still get uncomfortable in a car seat for so long. just pooped me out."

"..Did you just make a butt joke?"

"guess i just made an ass outta myself for it. my bad."

You both laughed tipsily, and all was well in the world again.

* * *

A heavy groan escaped from you, and you struggled to open your eyes. Immediately upon opening them, you lifted a hand to shield your eyes from the blinding sun peaking through the curtains in your suite. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the glow, your vision began to sharpen and correct itself. Looking over, you snatched your cell off the bedside table to see the time. It showed it was fifteen minutes past 8AM; nothing too ridiculously early, but still enough to be a bit miffed that now you wouldn't be able to go back to sleep easily. 

You made way to rise up to get ready, but a strong grip on your waist prevented that from getting too far.

Pausing, you began to fully take stock of what your current situation looked like. You remembered escaping to the bar yesterday evening to get rid of the image of Sans and Toriel waiting by the elevators...munching on some way too delicious smothered fries...more than your usual limit of Long Islands...

..Blue sweatshirt. 

Sans.

He'd come down and joined you...He stayed with you for a considerable amount of time, and during such you both...laughed, and ate some really good snacks, ordered way too many drinks...

And _talked_. Like, really talked, for what felt like days even though you knew it had only been a few hours. Everyone had warned you about the extent of the pun knowledge Sans had, but you were still unprepared for the sheer amount of puns he threw out about any and everything. 

Then, afterwards...

You looked down to your waist, almost passing out when you saw the ivory bones clutched onto you. Taking a large gulp of air, you slowly shuffled around to look fully behind you.. A smooth, comical skull was presented to you, and weirdly enough, his eyelids (?) were closed, his perma-grin turned down a little from him sleeping. His slightly shorter stature was pressed against you, and you could feel the light puff of air escaping from his nasal aperture. 

You felt your heartbeat escalate from how _close_ he was to you. You needed to get away before you ended up doing something stupid...

.. ~~Like kissing him.~~

Turning back around, you attempted to extricate yourself from his grip, slowly edging towards the edge of the bed. You tried not to make your movements obvious, hoping that all this activity wouldn't wake Sans up. Unfortunately, luck was not upon you; when you had gotten to the very edge, you realized at the last second that your ass, during your movement, had nestled itself snuggly against Sans's pelvis...

You distinctly notice the complete lack of a certain appendage, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"i can magic what you want, if you're really jonesing for it, y/n."

You let out a stupidly girlish squeal, covering your flushed face with your hands. He'd said that right in your ear...you didn't even notice he had moved himself closer to you again with how focused you were in escaping. 

He laughed in that infuriatingly, deep tone, and released his grip from you, turning on his back. "heh heh...sorry, y/n. couldn't pass up a chance to mess with ya. just think of it as payback from how sloshed you got last night."

Peeking through your fingers, you tried to convey a glare at him. "I sure didn't see you stopping said sloshing yourself, Sans. You had just as much as me."

"yeah, but i can hold my liquor just fine. besides, human alcohol's got nothing on monster alcohol."

"I'd like to be the judge of that. Take me to a monster bar, then."

"if that's what you want, sure. i'll take ya, doll."

You sat up so fast you almost gave yourself whiplash, jaw dropped in shock. Sans looked much the same way, his eye-lights disappearing completely and sweat drops forming in quick abundance. 

"..W-what did you say..?" your voice finally came back to ask. 

He rose up as well, but not nearly as fast as you. His skull was turned away from you, a blue flush on his cheekbones. Was he...blushing?

"uh...n-nothin'. just, uh...must still be a little tipsy. or still tryna wake up, maybe...yeah..."

...

..You weren't one to be super brave or anything, but you placed your hands in front of you, leaning forward on your arms towards Sans's direction. He noticed the slight dip in the bed, and turned his gaze, now that his eye-lights were back, to you. 

You noticed he didn't move as you came closer. When you were a breath's length away from him, you stopped. Your nerves were just starting to come back to life from your impulsive move, but just as you made to back away from him, he shot forward placing his teeth on your lips. You felt the sensation of 'lips' moving against yours, and closed your eyes following along with the movement, a soft groan coming from within your throat to be heard. 

Sans pressed forward, continuing kissing you, to where you were flat on your back, his skeletal form above you. Your hands had moved to anchor themselves onto the sleeves of his sweatshirt, spreading your legs apart as you moved back. He settled his full weight in between the crevice of your legs, his own hands moving to grip the curve of your hip and nape of your neck. Moving his skull up, he disentangled from your lips, allowing you but a moment to grab a quick breath, before he delve back in, opening his maw to coax yours apart with his prehensile tongue. You immediately reciprocated, dancing his tongue with yours. 

You could hear a low purr resonate from within his form, and a surge of pressure began to rise low in your core. He moaned low in his throat, catching you behind your knee, lifting and spreading you wider to grind his pelvis into you. You both still had your clothes on from last night, but you could absolutely feel the heat emanating from him all over your body, moving to concentrate right at your clothed pussy. You moved your hands to rub against his chest, trying to pull him further down onto you. 

He lifted his head again, eye-lights fuzzy around the edges and panting softly. His gaze searched your face, trying to look for any hint of trepidation or hesitancy in your eyes. 

"i-i'm sorry, y/n. i didn't mean...well, i did mean to kiss. fuck...i just-"

"It's okay, Sans. Please...please don't stop..." you gasped out, face flush with want and need.

"you're sure, doll?"

You nodded without hesitation, pulling him down to kiss you again. You both could think about the ramifications of what was going to happen later; right now, you just needed him.

Without removing himself from your lips, he started to shuffle his sweatshirt off, leaving his trademark white tee underneath. You grabbed the hem of your shirt, shucking it up and off you. Even with the brief pause from kissing him, you moved back to swirl your tongue with his, not wanting to be away from his mouth for too long. He seemed just as eager, his phalanges moving to unbuckle your jeans and pulling them down along with your panties, fully removing them from you. Unhooking the front clapse of your bra and freeing your breasts from the cups, your hands seized the top of his striped shorts and shuffled the fabric down his bony hips. He moved to try and remove them all together, but was only able to move them down far enough to release his newly conjured penis from its confines. 

Sans cupped your right breast, moving his kiss down the side of your jaw and onto your neck. His dull incisors nibbled along the pulse, laving his tongue against his bites to somewhat soothe the minor pain he inflicted. You arched your body flush against his, reveling in the sensation from his fingers now moving to pluck against an erect nipple. 

His cock was heavy against your thigh, and you ached fiercely to have it deep within you. Shamelessly, you undulated your hips against him, moisture escaping from your pussy to begin wetting the underside of his cock. 

He gave one last solid bite on your collarbone before moving to rise above you, maw parted enough to see those incisors you had only fantasized about. His right eye was completely devoid of light, but his left was flashing a cyan and yellow glow, displaying so much desire when looking at your body. 

"guide me into you, baby girl. i wanna see your face as you let me into your pussy..." his gravelly voice washed over you, using his both hands now to spread you further apart by your thighs. 

You reached down, bottom lip catching between your teeth, and gently encircled your hand around him. Stars, he was sooo fucking girthy, and his length certainly wasn't lacking for you. He might be the biggest you'd ever taken in your life, even with having so few experiences in total. You smeared a bead of pre that'd escaped around the swollen head of his impressive length, causing him to grunt in pleasure. 

"don't fuckin' play with me, doll," he growled at you, and that just made another burst of wetness form within your walls. He leaned back over you as you guided him into your tight passage, not uttering a single thing further until he was all the way in. 

Your eyelid fluttered rapidly as you felt your pussy being breached from his amazing cock, noticing upon the entrance of his head that there wasn't anywhere within you that he would touch. You felt so swollen and full from him, mewling out softly as he hilted against you. 

"s-s-shit...y/n...stars, ya took me so well, baby...yesssssss," he huffed, remaining still to allow you to adjust to him. His forehead dropped against yours, hands clutching the duvet tightly while you were spread-eagled. 

Your hands rose, gripping onto the footboard of the bed. Oh, god...he was ruining you for anyone else at this point. You lifted your hips to grind against him, moaning aloud at each press of his cock in you. Taking your movement as encouragement, he lifted his, moving his penis almost fully out, then slamming back into you harshly. You gasped, tightening your grip on the wood. "OH! Fuck...Sans...again..!"

He obeyed, performing the same movement again, his growling steadily growing more and more in volume as he worked up a punishing rhythm to pound into you. Throwing your head back, you keened in wanton delight as he worked his cock in and out. 

His hands captively held your legs apart, minutely spreading them wider to move deeper into you. Dipping his skull, he lewdly laved his translucent tongue across your breasts, then focused his attention on suckling your left nipple into his cavern. 

Hearing the wet squelching of your bodies joining together caused a new wave of pleasure to crest over you, and you released your grip from the footboard to throw your arms around Sans's neckbone. He growled into the crevice of your neck, pounding into you harder at his punishing pace. Distantly, you heard the squeaking mattress springs through the wave of lust, and you moaned louder, unashamed at how the sound echoed around the room. 

"fuuuuckkkk, y/n...can't believe ya lettin' me get ta fuck you like this. mmm...stars, you feel so fuckin' good, baby," he purred in your ear, licking a wet strip up your neck. Your body undulated beneath his, wanting to become closer to Sans. For someone who was such an advocate on extreme laziness, he was certainly debunking that notion with how enthusiastic his efforts were for you at this moment, and you were thoroughly appreciating it. 

HIs hips slammed into you, pleasantly distracting you from your inner thoughts, and you arched sharply against him. You could feel the blinding pressure building up within you, and you shamelessly clutched the back of Sans's shirt, moaning lewdly into where his ear would be. He immediately growled louder, pumping into you harder that your breasts jiggled violently against him. Your knees were practically by your ears from how spread he manipulated your body, and it seemed like he was trying to get even deeper inside you. 

"S-Sansssss...I'm gonna...I can't..." you mewled in delight.

"s'okay, baby. you wanna cum, huh? mmmmm, go ahead, baby girl...cream on my dick," he growled lowly.

Oh, fuck, he knew how to dirty talk, and his baritone voice was wrecking murder on your feelings for him. Honestly, if he would just keep fucking into you like this, you could really see yourself turning into the most lewd slut for him whenever he wanted you. 

"ooohh, yeah? you like when i talk ta you like this, hmm? you like being my little slut, doncha, y/n...mmm, shit, baby...your pussy's so fucking tight...starsssss..."

His voice...

His power dominating you...

Sans...

"cum for me, y/n..."

Your mouth opened wide as a long winded scream poured from your mouth. Arching sharply against him, your entire body clenched tightly as the endorphins released in a massive wave over you. Sans continued to piston into you, and you could feel yourself, surprisingly, gearing up for another orgasm to roll over you.

"S-Sans...please...cum in me," you moaned. "Cum in me...I wanna feel you..."

His glowing iris gazed deep into your eyes, his bones rattling profusely as he could feel his peak approaching quickly. He continued to hold your stare as he pumped once...twice...three times before you felt an amass of warmth suddenly fill your pussy, and judging from the thickness you felt, it wasn't long before you felt the excess slowly trickle down the bottom of your ass cheeks. He'd groaned aloud as he came, his skeletal mass slowly becoming deadweight upon you. 

Not that you minded, of course. 

You both took the moment afterwards to regulate your breathing; him, not so much considering he only did it to give off the appearance of normalcy. 

"well..."

"Um...yeah..."

Both of his eyelights returned, and you noticed how fuzzy they looked near the edges. You lifted a hand to cup his cheekbone, smiling a bit when he leaned into your touch.

It was a nice, quiet comfortableness between the two of you. 

"Sans-"

"y/n-"

You both paused, then laughed quietly. "right...so, hope it's not too late to tell you that my, uh, soul's got a thing for you..?"

"You do?"

Supporting himself on his elbows, he raised his torso above yours to look down at you. "yeah. been that way...for a while now. even with me going all psycho judge on you. it, uh, happened the first time i met you, when i came to pick up frisk."

"Holy shit..." you gasped. 

He'd been interested in you for that long..? It wasn't like you didn't feel the same way; you'd pretty much called it when witnessing the infamous Sans pop into the room for the first time. You'd been expecting the older brother of Paps to look similar to him, so it baffled you for a quick minute when someone much, _much_ shorter had shown up. Then, when the new skeleton man spoke...

Safe to say you were a goner at that point. 

"i can get how this must be, y'know, kinda weird based off our history, but i-"

You cut off the rest of whatever he was going to say by fusing your mouths together. He scrambled a little, but eventually returned your kiss, and you could feel the vibrations from the low purr he emitted. Slowly, you backed away, smiling warmly at him. 

"We can just skip the whole awkwardness bit, and just move straight into the 'vacationing with bae' phase," you said teasingly.

"bae..?"

"Yep. We got a lot of time to make up for, after all."

After a full beat, eventually his eyelids(?) lowered, his trademark lazy grin plastered on his skull. "i think i can work with that. hopefully you don't have any immediate plans this morning."

Feeling his cock, that was still within you, hardening again, you figured you'd both be preoccupied for the good majority of the day. 

Perfect beginning to well deserved vacation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this took a bit longer than I expected. But hopefully it works..? I sure hope so
> 
> I'll pick up on the actual story, no worries. Just...got some depression spells to work through, but I'll continue to remain somewhat positive, at least. Not leaving you guys, nope.
> 
> (Plus, reading some amazing fanfiction and looking at images of Radiodust from Hazbin Hotel has majorly curtailed those bleak thoughts. Like, WTF?! Why am I soooo late to this party????)


End file.
